New Games New Tributes New Twists
by Mockingjay1313
Summary: Peeta and Katniss have two kids, it's Reaping time. Post Mockingjay, but the rebellion never happened only a tiny one, and the Capitol and the Games still exist. Rated M pretty much for language . Story is much better then summary I swear!
1. The Reaping

Disclaimer: I completely wish I owned the Hunger Games but I don't :( R&R

This starts as if Post mockingjay- no rebellion although there was a small one killing some but the Capitol remains, and so do the games.

* * *

><p>The Reaping.<p>

A day were two kids between the ages of twelve and eighteen are picked at random and thrown into a fight for survival, and only one of the twenty-four kids return back home. I turned to look at my husband; we were unlike any two other kids in the games before. The Hunger Games brought us love and each other. Let me explain further. I too was once part of the hunger games and I went through that pain of training myself that I would never return home to my family. My mother who was still weak for the loss of my father… who had died many years before the day of Peeta's and mine reaping.

My name wasn't exactly picked from that big glass jar filled with thousands of pieces of paper with kids' names on it. My sister Primrose or Prim for short was picked; she was only twelve at the time and was the exact opposite of me. See I went out and hunted, and I killed animals bribing them at the hob to trade and sell secretly; and Prim, she couldn't hurt a fly. I stepped up, volunteering as tribute. The first tribute that District 12 had seen in a long time, or if ever as a matter of fact. I had walked up to the stage looking calm for the cameras but freaking out inside. Prim's name had only in there once how could she be picked? I went to stand next to Effie; her pink wig messed up noticeably. She reached into the boys bowl and picked the first paper that touches her fingers. "Peeta Mellark" I remember telling myself that this couldn't be happening, not him… anyone but him.

"May the odds be ever in your favor, " she said and with that we were being brought off stage by peacekeepers. Peeta and me were so different, he was caring and gentle (from years of being a bakers son) and me being rough from the years of hunting. I looked at him that day and thought about when I first met him, he gave me the bread, the bread that if I didn't have me and Prim and my mother wouldn't be here.

"Katniss… Earth to Katniss!" I looked up and Peeta smiling at me griping my hand a little harder then normal. We were of course on stage preparing to hear the names of the two new players of the 'Capitols' games. I couldn't be more scared. I looked down to the crown and immediately found Clover and Ethan, Peeta and my daughter and son. I returned to my flashback. Were part of the last four, Peeta and I, we were forced into pretending to be in love with each other, except that Peeta had been in love with me since as long as he can remember. It took me until the end of our second time in the arena to realize how I felt about him.

Yes, Peeta and I pissed off the capitol by giving them an ultimatum for once. Either there would be two victors, or none and all. That's how Peeta and I are here, and that's how we ended up in the 75th annual Hunger Games better known as the Quarter Quell. We figured that neither would get out alive and that we should just make amends, and be friends and be there for each other. As soon as I heard him agree, I accused him of loving another and the jealousy in my ran out; that's how I told Peeta I loved him. Somehow half way through the rebels came and saved Peeta and me. Which caused mass destruction of every district, including the very real district 13. The rebels had failed though, at what they had planned to do. And the capitol regained its strength and we continue on with the games… Effie started to stand, which cued Peeta and I to step forward. The victors are to mentor the new competitors and show them the ropes.

I grabbed Peeta's hand as "star-crossed lovers" came to mind, my love for Peeta and our two children. By the time I zoned into the things Effie was saying her normal "May the odds be _ever_ in your favor" and "ladies first" she reached in digging deep and then deeper and quickly pulled a name out and opened the little paper and gasped. "Our female competitor is…

Clover Mellark."

My world stopped. She looked at me and gave a look of sorrow and my daughter walked up the stage to stand next to Effie. She reached into the boys bowl and grabbed the first name on top, sort of like what she did with Peeta's name.

Our male competitor is…Ethan Mellark…"

I looked at Effie then at Peeta; running into his arms digging my head into his chest and started to cry. "Why are the odds never in _our_ favors Peeta?" I whispered to him.

"I don't know Katniss, I just don't know." I stopped crying and faced the crowd again, to see they have their three middle most fingers sticking out and their thumbs and pinkies combined saying goodbye to a loved one this means, this is the sign they did when I offered myself as tribute for Prim. They were saying goodbye to them, because usually in the Capitol don't repeat, and Peeta and I can't get that lucky twice in a row.

That's when Haymitch, walks on stage, obviously drunk. I looked at Peeta, then to Effie then to Peeta again. "Shit." We all mumbled at once.


	2. The Girl On Fire?

Haymitch walked over to Peeta and I and all I could do was stare at him. What was he doing here? I thought he was dead! "Haymitch!" I screamed and walked over to where he was standing but he wanted nothing to do with me. He walked over to my two children and pulled them into a huddle, he was surely telling them something cruel and unusual, like he's always done when he's drunk, but when he walked towards Peeta's and my direction I looked back to where my children were standing with their backs toward the crowd, I began to walk over to them, I raised them to not be rude and that's exactly what they were being, even if it was just for people from the capitol!

Haymitch stopped me though, halfway through my walk over there he got close to my ear and whispered, "Sweetheart, miss me?" I looked at him wide eyed, we all, thought he was dead. He no longer lived in victor village and after his huge part in the rebellion against Snow we could only assume what had happened to him. "We'll have to catch up sweetheart, tell me… how does it feel to have both kids going to the arena knowing only _one_ will return. If you're lucky, and we both know how unlucky you are." He gave me a quick smirk and I couldn't control myself I automatically reached out my right hand a slapped him square in the mouth.

He stumbled back a bit holding onto his jaw, Effie had screeched, Peeta came running towards us and I stood my ground. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl on fire." He said with a grin. He did that on purpose! To get my spark back, to get me back, I guess I had become a little soft.

"Well, well, well, I guess your captivity wherever you were never made you break your bond with the alcohol Haymitch." I smiled, knowing this was being viewed _all_ over Panem. Shows them right!

"So, Girl on Fire… feeling a little hot today?" Peeta said to me standing close to me again, my face blushed a little but then I smiled triumphantly. He smiled grabbed my hand and I squeezed back letting his hand drop.

"You know what Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, Ethan, and Clover?" they all looked at me and I smiled. "The Girl on Fire is back and I want all of Panem to know that me and Peeta were one exception, but these are our kids, and we will do everything in our power to make sure _both_ of them return. Cut the camera's, we've got a victory lunch to attend." With that I grabbed Peeta's hand pushed Haymitch with the other and Effie knew to follow behind with the kids… I mean the "tributes". All I know is that President Snow was not going to like my little announcement about the Games, and guess what? I don't care anymore. He can't touch me, and I'll make sure he can't touch my children in the arena.

We soon reach the train and I am the first to walk in, followed by Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, and then Clover and Ethan. "Go take showers and get ready for lunch." They walked down the hallways sulking as they walked. Peeta grabbed my by my waist from behind pulling me into him.

"Girl on Fire huh? Good to have you back Katniss." I smiled at him it was good to be back, to know that nothing was going to get in my way to make sure that we have a lot of people betting on my kids' lives. I looked to Haymitch who seemed as sober as I've ever seen him, how was that ever possible? He was drunk out of his mind like twenty minutes ago!

"Haymitch! What happened out there?" he looked at me and smiled and then winked as I turned around in disgust.

"Well sweetheart, I figured since both of your kids were going to the arena you would be an emotional mess as Katniss has grown to become. But the Girl on Fire, she… she wont take anything from anyone." I smiled and actually… I ran over to Haymitch and hugged him. He was right. No one could tare my family apart; Katniss was still here, my love for Peeta will never relapse but the Girl on Fire… she's back and staying.

"One question, Peeta and I are now the mentor's… why the hell, or should I say how the hell are you here?" I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders winking at me.

"New rules, don't you listen to the weekly Panem update, or are you and Peeta to busy…" his sentence drifted off as he wiggled his eyebrows at Peeta and I. Peeta had now firmly grasped my waist and was breathing on my neck. I slapped his shoulder and Haymitch grasped where I had it his arm. He smiled and I made a motion with my arm as in continuing what you were saying Haymitch. "As I was saying, this is a whole new generation of vict…" I knew what he was going to say. He used to say it to Peeta and me all the time… we were the victims of the Hunger Games, but these to were my children and I would do whatever I could to make it so that they weren't victims like Peeta and me but Victors, which we were in a sense, but not like how it was meant to be. "I mean kids," he said guarding his shoulders from me, I smile, "You get _all_ the past victors from your district to help you out. Makes for more interesting games apparently."

"Oh." Was the only thing that escaped my lips, I had realized that Haymitch although sometimes a huge alcoholic with everything showing, he was the only reason Peeta and I got out of those games; the _only_ reason.

"Oh? That's all I get for saving your husbands pretty little ass, _twice._" He looked at me, hands crossed and I smiled at him.

"Yes, _sweetheart._" I said back to him, he smiled and winked and Peeta's hands gripped my waist harder then ever, although he did leave me a little wiggle room. I smiled as I turned around to hug him and then kissed him softly.

"Jesus mom, dad, get a room. I think yours is down the hallway." Ethan made fun of us. I walked up to him and saw that he was exactly like his father, his face stained red from crying, my little boy was upset about being picked.

"Ethan, honey, are you okay?" I asked him getting into a squat to be eye level with him. He had yet hit his growth spurt and was only about five foot. He was only twelve and let me tell you he was more of a man than any twelve-year old I have ever met, including Gale. _Gale. _I sighed at his name, he had moved to district two after the little fake rebellion, his thirst for power and fighting was quenched there, and I haven't heard from him since. He never called, or wrote, never cared enough I guess. I didn't care though… I have Peeta, and he's better then Gale in _so_ many ways.

"Mom, I'm fine, you just… uhm… embarrassed me out there. I have a reputation at school and you… ruined it out… th-there..." he was just like his father I looked at Peeta and he smiled and laughed along with me.

"Uh-huh hun, whatever you think." I smiled and rubbed Ethan's hair messing it up and he sighed.

"MOM!" he screamed and I laughed and went to sit at the table with Peeta. I could clearly see my son still had tears welling up in his eyes every time we mentioned the games. I looked around and my eyes caught Peeta's and I could tell we were thinking the same thing. _Where was Clover?_ I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Haymitch, I never thought I'd say this to you, but I need you to watch Ethan and make sure he's okay. Rough him up like you did Peeta." I whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded his head. I began to walk away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"I'm sure you roughed Peeta up sweetheart." He said winking to me again. My reflex's taking over again I slapped him in the face; he smiled and called Ethan over to talk to him. Effie had disappeared to talk to the Capitol guards and I grabbed Peeta's hand as we went in search for our daughter.


End file.
